brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Superman
DC Universe LEGO Dimensions |Accessories = Cape |Variations = Comics Man of Steel Black Suit Duplo Movie Rebirth See Also: Clark Kent |Years = 2011-2018 |Appearances = Comic-Con Exclusive Superman Giveaway 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex 10543 Superman's Rescue 71236 DC Superman Fun Pack 76002 Superman: Metropolis Showdown 76003 Superman: Battle of Smallville 76009 Superman: Black Zero Escape 76028 Darkseid Invasion 76040 Brainiac Attack 76044 Clash of the Heroes 76046 Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle 76068 Mighty Micros: Superman vs Bizarro 76087 Flying Fox: Batmobile Airlift Attack 76096 Superman & Krypto Team-Up }} ---- Superman, alas Clark Kent, is a minifigure from the Super Heroes theme. He also appears as a character in The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part as a Master Builder, and is voiced by Channing Tatum. Description Comics Superman has a new black hairpiece which has his signature curl on it. He has a double sided head. His face is very serious on one side on the other it is grinning. His cheeks are sunken. He has a red cape and a blue torso which has muscular printing, along with his signature red S'' logo against yellow, and a belt. He has backprinting depicting the back of the belt and the suit's cut on his back. His legs are blue with red hips. ''Man of Steel This variant has the same hair as the comics version. He has a double sided face with cheek bones, one with an angry expression and red eyes (replacing the black) to represent shooting lasers out of his eyes and the other with normal eyes and a serious expression. He has a red cape. His torso, arms, hips, and legs are earth blue while his hands are flesh. His torso is printed with his neckline, the start of his cape, his logo which is a large dark red Kryptonian "S" and some yellow and a different design, the suit's cut on his body, a gold oval and silver embroidery which continues onto the legs. He has back printing depicting the back of the suit, featuring the silver and gold embroidery and the muscles cut on his back. Black Suit This version has the same hair, face and printing as the Man of Steel variant but in black and silver. Movie Superman's appearance in Batman v. Superman and Justice League is identical to his Man of Steel variant, but includes a new hairpiece, and a slightly redesigned body. In the Video Games Superman appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. In earlier images and clips, he appeared very similar to his appearance in 6862, but he didn't have cheek bones, smiles, and has his yellow S which appears in the comics, but was absent from the set and promotion, on the back of his cape. However, he has his official face in the game. Superman is capable of using many of his super powers in-game, such as flight and super-strength. He can also use his super-breath to blow enemies away, freeze-breath to freeze enemies and water, his heat vision to defeat enemies and heat golden objects, and X-ray vision to find hidden objects behind special walls. He is also available as Clark Kent who has all the same powers except flight (Although Clark can fly on the Mobile version). He reappears in The LEGO Movie Videogame with his comic variant. Sadly, he can not use all his powers like in "LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes". For one, the game has neglected the handles used for super strength and the walls used for x-ray vision. He does however keep his flight and heat vision and also gains the ability to Master Build. For LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, this time his costume holds the appearance of the New 52, with a larger, more prominent 'S' for his symbol and no underwear on his waistline.'' Superman has access to all of his abilities, from the predecessor, except the ability to blow enemies away. He can also lift ground vehicles, as part of his super-strength and can turn back into Clark Kent and vice versa.The Man Of Steel variant also appears as DLC. In ''LEGO DC Super-Villains, his costume is based off his Rebirth attire (though his other attires appear in the game as well). Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Video Game Variants Quotes Appearances * Comic-Con Exclusive Superman Giveaway * Comic-Con Exclusive Black Suit Superman Giveaway * 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex * 10543 Superman's Rescue * 10724 Batman™ & Superman™ vs. Lex Luthor™ * 71236 DC Superman Fun Pack * 76002 Superman: Metropolis Showdown * 76003 Superman: Battle of Smallville * 76009 Superman: Black Zero Escape * 76028 Darkseid Invasion * 76040 Brainiac Attack * Comic-Con Exclusive Action Comics * 76044 Clash of the Heroes * 76046 Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle * 76068 Mighty Micros: Superman vs. Bizarro * 76087 Flying Fox: Batmobile Airlift Attack * 76096 Superman & Krypto Team-Up * 70919 The Justice League Anniversary Party * 71026 DC Comics Series (Rebirth) Other Physical Appearances * 41610 Tactical Batman & Superman Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite '' * ''The LEGO Moviehttp://www.ign.com/articles/2012/06/26/batman-and-superman-set-for-lego-movie * ''LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered'' * ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League'' *''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! *''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash'' *''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout'' *''The LEGO Batman Moviehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJyp2LFHgk * ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis *''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame'''' '' * ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' * ''The LEGO Movie Video Game'' * ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' * ''LEGO Dimensions'' * LEGO DC Super-Villains * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Book Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comic Book Key Chains * 853430 Superman Key Chain LEGO.com Description New 52 Gallery Superman from box art.jpg|A cartoon image of Superman that appears on sets and polybags based on his franchise Superman CGI.png|A computer generated image of Superman SUPERMAN.png|A computer generated image of Superman flying superman2.png|Front Printing Susperman back.jpg|Back printing and alternate face Superman CGI.jpg|Superman above the streets of New York City Superman back.jpg|Superman's back Movie Superman.png|Man of Steel Superman CGI Superman.png|A CGI of Superman Lego-man-steel-poster.jpg|A LEGO-fied Man of Steel poster LEGOGraphic.jpg lego mos poster.jpg|Another LEGO-fied Man of Steel poster available at Toys Я Us LifeSaver-Download.png|With Lois Lane Superman-Download.png|Close-Up Superman-Download.jpg|Superman in Flight Supes.png|''Man of Steel'' Variant CGI ExpansionPack Intl SupermanFunPack.jpg Superman-BvS.jpg lego-super.jpg Efc5d8e99d9aae28b8664df3f99d8501.jpg Justice-league-movie-lego-poster.jpg Be5b60c5c3c818d81a6a5880a52b476f.jpg Superman2-0.png 51hsak61i3L. SX425 .jpg Supes (1).png|In LEGO Dimensions Duplo superman.jpg Superman-clark-kent-lego-dc-super-villains-27.8 thumb.jpg RebirthSuperman.PNG In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes B2 9.png|Superman as he appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes B2 3.png|Superman fighting a Joker Henchman In LEGO Batman 2 Superman lb2.png|Superman over Gotham City Sman.png|Superman flying File:Screen_shot_2012-08-12_at_9.44.01_AM.png]] Lego-batman-2-dc-super-heroes-superman-screenshot.jpg|Superman using his Heat Vision Superman-5.png|Superman holding up Wayne Tower superman lb2.jpg|Promotional Image LB2 Superman BAC-Parody Final 040312-133x156.jpg|Promotional Image 5-iCoSw=.jpg Superman LB2 stats.jpg|Stats LEGO Justice League.jpg|Superman with the Justice League The LEGO Movie Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.27.10 PM.png|Superman as seen in The LEGO Movie Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.27.31 PM.png|Superman with Mermaid, Johnny Thunder and some knights Imbatman.png|With Batman TLM Soccer Facebook.jpg|A LEGO Movie poster posted on Facebook by LEGO WHAT.PNG The LEGO Batman Movie LEGO BvS 2016 Flashback.png Superman (GCN - LEGO Batman Movie).png Superman GCN Interview (The LEGO Batman Movie).png Superman Beams Zod (Zack Snyder Mention - LEGO Batman Movie).png The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_Justice_League.jpg|Superman as seen in The LEGO Batman Movie with Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman and Green Arrow The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Pobrane (6) - Kopia.jpg|Superman in Harmony Town Screenshot 20190125-085639 YouTube.jpg|Superman in a scene with Balthazar, Cowardly Lion, Dr. Dog, Fabuland Figure Bulldog 6, Fox Girl, and Watermelon Dude. Links * http://dcuniversesuperheroes.lego.com/en-us/Story/Superman.aspx References Category:San Diego Comic-Con International Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures Category:DUPLO figures